whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wines Mentioned in Bottlenecked
Numerous wines were mentioned and/or consumed by Neal and Peter in the episode . Franklin Bottles The episode revolves around the Franklin Bottles and Neal and his nemesis' ability to forge them. While there is no evidence these bottles actually existed, the story is grounded in fact. Marie Antoinette reigned from 1774–1792 and Benjamin Franklin was ambassador to France from 1778-1785 making it possible Franklin was given bottles of wine as a gift during visits. Château Du Munn Château Du Munn indicated in the captioning is a fictional château. There are however vineyards with similar sounding names which may have been the inspiration for this producer. Château La Tour de Mons in the Margaux appelation of Bordeaux, France produces red blends made primarily of the Merlot grape. [http://www.chateau-mons.com/index.php?lg=en Château Du Mons] is located near Armagnac, France, dates back to 1285 and produces mostly Armagnac. Pinot No Peter mentions he likes "a good Pinot now and again." He is referring wines made from pinot noir, a type of red grape used to make some of the finest wines in the world. The grape grows well in cooler climates and is grown well in areas such as Burgundy, France and Willamette Valley, Oregon. Sir Cattigan indicates Peter's love of Pinot must mean he saw Sideways, a 2004 movie about two friends as they travel through Santa Ynez Valley in search of a famous bottle of Merlot. Throughout the movie the main character touts his love of pinot noir and the movie is often credited for an increase in Pinot Noir sales in the US. Château Latour One of the wines in Carlton Leed's cellar is Château Latour. It is located in the Pauillac appellation of Bordeaux, France. It dates back to 1331. Latour produces only three wines: Grand Vin, Les Forts de Latour (it's second wine), and the third, Pauillac.http://www.chateau-latour.com/index.html They are regarded among some of the world's finest. Château Mouton Rothschild Neal also indicated to Grace that his client had Mouton Rothschild in his cellar. This château is in the Pauillac appellation of Bordeaux, France and is known for its Cabernet Sauvignon-based red blends. The wines produced by Château Mouton Rothschild are some of the world's finest. Pétrus Pétrus is an estate in the Pomerol region near Bordeaux, France. The estate grows mostly the Merlot grape and produces some of the most expensive wines in the world. Due to the fact there is not an actual château on the grounds, the correct name is Pétrus and not Château Pétrus. http://www.thewinenews.com/aprmay98/petrus.html 1945 Neal's client has a case of 1945 Pétrus is his collection. This vintage was the first which brought the estate into the international spotlight. A single bottle commands anywhere from US$3000 to US$5000 at auction, while a magnum can bring upwards of US$10,000.http://www.cellarnotes.net/petrus.shtml 1985 The bottle that Peter and Neal drank at the wine tasting was a highly rated bottle which can sell at retail for US$1100-2500. Château La Fleur The are numerous wineries in and around the Pomerol region in France using La Fleur or some variation of the name. The name may have been fictionalized for purposes of the episode. The region of Pomerol is known for some of the best and most expensive wines in the world. Actual châteaus include: Château La Fleur-Pétrus, Château Lafleur, and nearby in Saint Emilion, Château La Fleur Montagne-St. Émilion. 1947 Peter states Weatherby's sold six magnums of 1947 Château La Fleur while the "vineyard... only produced five". As an example, the asking price for a 1947 Château Lafleur Pomerol magnum is approximately US$21,000. A full case of six magnums is US$130,000. See Also References Category:Episode 1x12